


Where The Fae Live

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ballonlea, Calm story, F/M, Fae music, Glimwood Tangle, Im treating Glimwood Tangle like a Fae forest, ONE reference to Opal, One Shot, Pretty cute, Soothing as always because I’m a soft gurl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gloria gets lost in Glimwood Tangle. Bede helps her back to Ballonlea. Short fae inspired one shot.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Where The Fae Live

It was ethereal. The whispering of fairy Pokémon was soothing, of what about, a mystery that was to be left unsolved. The moon barely filtered through the trees. This place was calm, otherworldly.

In the midst of it all, there was a girl. You’ve met her before. Her name was Gloria.

She was wandering throughout the forest merrily, at an hour most should be asleep. She tapped the big mushrooms as she went. They glowed.

Gloria was tired, yes, but too consumed by the magic to want to leave. Following the light of the moon, she was peaceful.

Soon enough she was lost.

Retracing her steps did no good, and the Pokémon seemed to snicker as she began to panic. Glimwood Tangle was no longer calming but scary. The stars twinkled delightedly, having caught her in a trap. The trees closed in on her. Night had turned menacing.

But suddenly, everything returned to normal. She looked around. Why was the forest passive again?

“Oh. Hello there.” A voice said behind her.

Gloria turned to see a boy with pale and curly hair, wearing a bright pink jacket. She smiled.

“Good to see you here, Bede.”

“Did you get lost? You’re frightened.”

“Well, yes, I did, but I would’ve made it out.”

“I doubt that. You don’t know this place, it likes to confuse and scare people who come in. Come on, let me take you back to Ballonlea.”

Gloria followed him silently. He seemed at home here, as if he was a faerie who lived in the forest.

She heard a soft melody. The music was dreamy but somehow off. It was almost hypnotizing. Gloria gravitated towards it.

“Don’t.” said Bede, grabbing her hand.

She looked at him, head askance.

“Just follow me, and try not to listen too closely to the music.” 

He directed her away, away from its magical pull. She could feel the charm wearing off and returned to her senses. Then she realized Bede was holding her hand.

Finally, they reached Ballonlea. It was dark but softly lit, like the forest had been. Fairy Pokémon roamed. 

“You can probably spend the night at the Pokémon center. They usually have rooms there for travelling trainers. If not, I bet you Opal would take you in.”

“Thanks. Also, thank you for walking me out of Glimwood Tangle.”

“You’re welcome.” As if he was being too kind, he added: “You’d have never got out alone.”

Gloria rolled her eyes.

“Bye, good night!” She said, entering the Pokémon center.

She swore she saw a faint sincere smile on Bede’s face as he waved her goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably be uploading more oneshots or any kind of Bede x Gloria sometime, they’re one of my favourite pairings. Keeping it pure as always!


End file.
